


Movie Time Cuddles

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, im rly proud of this, its pure fluff again folks, oh look my first time writing thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Virgil's been overworking himself a lot lately. Thomas just wants to give him some time to relax.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Movie Time Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY HAVE INTERNET AGAIN SO GUESS WHO'S SPAM UPDATING AO3?

Thomas had an issue.

Not like "there's an asshole who really needs to leave him alone" issue. Or even a "help I ate way too many burritos last night and now I'm stuck in the bathroom" issue.

No he had a "this man is way too fucking cute and he's sleeping on my shoulder and I'm way too gay for him to function" issue.

Because Virgil Ann Storm looked so much different asleep than he did awake. Without all of the anxiety and stress and cynicism and sarcasm he looked... peaceful. At ease.

It was enough to make Thomas' heart thud in his chest every time he looked away from the television screen to glance at his sleeping face. Seriously, who gave this man the right to look hot and like he could take on the world one moment and then the next look like he was the most carefree person in existence?

God, Thomas was crushing hard wasn't he?

And he couldn't even be upset about this! Virgil had been overworking himself lately, and sure Thomas knew he hated working but his anxiety made it impossible for him to not think about anything else until the task was done how it needed to be done.

That was why he'd suggested the movie night, just the two of them. Because the others could overwhelm Virgil pretty easily and he loved them but he was too tired most days to hang out. And Thomas knew how to be mellow enough to give their anxious friend a chance for company and to relax.

And then he'd fallen asleep in the middle of 8 Mile and his head was on Thomas' shoulder and his cheek squished up so the rest of his face looked a little goofy.

And God if it wasn't the cutest shit he'd ever seen, he just wanted to take Virgil in his arms and cuddle him until either his worried went away or the world ended, whichever came first really.

Virgil mumbled in his sleep and shifted. Well... more like he moved until he was practically in Thomas' lap and his face was buried into his neck, almost as if he'd read his mind.

Thomas sighed softly, feeling his heart thud again and then mellow into a feeling of warm, fuzzy content as he wrapped his arms around Virgil and nuzzled his face into his emo-purple-dyed hair.

Maybe he'd get the confidence to say something about his feelings later, but for now he was going to enjoy cuddling his crush.


End file.
